Vecino
by Sakura Freya
Summary: Rinjin. Finalmente Lovino aceptó esa cita que Antonio parecía buscar tan anisadamente, pero… Spamano. OoC, lo siento.


_El siguiente fic es parte del proyecto SID (Una serie de Fics con sus canciones) Y está inspirado en Rinjin (Vecino) (Oigan esa canción, es genial)_

**Disclamer: **

Primero: si la cancion me perteneciera, este fic tendría muchas más ideas sin sentido y muchas más metáforas... pero sabemos que eso no lo hago yo, si no MAO de SID.  
>y segundo: si hetalia fuera mio, como muchos dirían, esto estaría pasando en la serie... pero yo no diré eso... SINO QUE EN LA SERIE HABRÍA MUCHO MÁS FRUK! y aunque este fic no es FrUK, expresa mis deseos por un mundo con más shonen ai<p>

**Advertencia:** OoC

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0Rinjin0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

—_Fratello_, ya tengo hecha la cena, ¿quieres comer?—La vocecilla de su hermano le hizo perder la atención. Sacudió su cabeza llena de pelirrojo cabello, luego abrió los ojos como plato, sonrojándose y sentándose, de forma que quedase bajo el muro y la persona del otro lado de este no pudiera verlo—. ¿Ve? ¿_Frate.._?—El pobre Feliciano no pudo terminar la palabra, Lovino lo había arrastrado con él a esconderse, con su típica cara de pocos amigos. El gemelo desentendido ladeó la cabeza con su mejor cara de extrañez—. ¿De qué te escondes? —asomó un poco sus ojos claros por sobre la pared y parpadeó. Simplemente su vecino colgando la ropa mojada con su sonrisa de siempre. Luego se quedó pensando (o lo más cercano que Feliciano pudiese hacer a pensar) y miró a su hermano aun agachado—. Solo es Antonio… ¿¡Esta noche no tenían una c…!—Una vez más quedo en el suelo y ahora con la boca tapada y un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Bastardo! —dijo en un susurro Lovino— ¡No andes ventilando por ahí las cosas! ¡No ves que _mamma _y _papà _no saben!—lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo cual Feliciano se encogió susurrando sus disculpas—. Sigh… está bien. ¿Qué querías?

—¡Cierto! ¡Ya cociné la comida! ¡Preparé pasta! ¡ le agregué boloñesa que tanto te gusta! ¡Y no sabes lo deliciosa que es la pasta donde la fui a comprar!—Quizá siguió hablando… pero la mente de Lovino comenzó a divagar, al punto de ya no escucharlo.

¡Ah! ¡Solo pensar en aquel vecino!... No es que le gustaran los hombres. Pero es que él… era… bueno, simplemente Antonio. Y después de tanto tiempo, Lovino finalmente aceptó esa condenada cita. Pff… que la había negado mucho tiempo, y lo iba a seguir haciendo. Pero el español simplemente hacia todo, al parecer, por llamar su atención. Siempre se paseaba por el patio, que daba al propio a través de la cerca en la que ahora se escondía, con ese buen cuerpo bien tostado al descubierto…. Oh, pero no era solo eso. Su sonrisa, su actitud tan amable y cálida para con el mayor de los gemelos Vargas. Como esa, la primera vez que se hablaron:

Lovino llevaba una depresión de aquellas, era de noche, muy noche. Y estaba en la puerta de la casa, con una de esas botellas de vino tan fuertes que siempre tenía su familia, siquiera sabían que la había sacado de la reserva. Su cabeza se quebraba ante cada ruido como si tuviese un amplificador en cada oído. Y entonces llegó él, Antonio. Le preguntó como estaba, ya se conocían aunque solo de vista. El español supo notarlo horriblemente decaído –y lo hecho mierda que estaba y se sentía-, le ofreció ayuda, una sonrisa y una mano. Hablaron (más bien Lovino habló) e intentó ayudarlo. Finalmente lo llevo hasta su casa, habló con sus padres unos minutos, como para quitarle las culpas al menor, y antes de irse le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que solo eran para él.

De ese día parecían cruzarse todos los días "por mera casualidad" y cada gesto del español parecía invitarlo a algo más. ¿Y si esa noche llegaban a algo más que una simple cita? Oh, no podía evitar pensar en los susurros sobre su oído, el aliento contra la nuca, bañados solo con la luz de la luna y… y… ¡Oh dios! ¡No pensara en eso!

—¿_Fratello_? Estas rojo

—¡Cállate!—Lovino se puso de pie de golpe y entro a la casa.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0Rinjin0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Así, cerca de media noche, escapándose de su casa, tocó el timbre. Tras la puerta, con una voz algo consternada preguntaron que quería… No eran horas de una visita, pero seguro y lo estaba esperado aun. Preguntaron, tras las puertas cerradas que se le ofrecía y, el italiano, quedó extrañado. ¿Cómo no sabía que estaría ahí? ¿Después de que el mismo lo había tentado a estar ahí, a golpear insistentemente la puerta pidiendo que abra, que era su pareja queriendo verlo otra vez…?

Pero Antonio solo veía al vecino, a… ¿Era Lovino o era Feliciano?, cual sea, asomándose, con una extraña sonrisa, perturbadora en realidad… A ese que le había ofrecido la misma amabilidad que a cualquier _conocido_ con su siempre inmutable sonrisa. Queriendo entrar casi por la fuerza, siendo que apenas lo conocía… y para colmo, empezaba a tener miedo, más que por él, por Emma que aun lo esperaba en el salón.

_-Proyecto SID 2011-Sakura-Rinjin-_

* * *

><p><em>Fratello: Hermano en italiano.<em>

**Agradecimientos y cosillas:**

Como cada año, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños a mi hermana raider. Feliz cumpleaños HiT. Creadora, junto a mi, del Proyecto SID que incluye este Fic y el ultimo que hice (una carta dirigida al cielo)

Gracias a ella por aprobarlo y a ti, el lector, por haber leído el fic… si te gusto minimamente, me has hecho feliz… mas me hara si dejas Review y nisiquiera tienes que poner algo elaborado, solo si te gusto o si no te gusto. Au revoir.


End file.
